The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale-Hybride. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of E 11 and PAC Penja. E 11 is a seedling selected from the E-Generation of our planned breeding program and is not commercially available. E 11 has a white flower color, medium to early precocity and medium floral richness. PAC Penja has a white flower, sometimes a little pink after a cool night, very early precocity, and is very floriferous. Because PAC Penja appears so early there is no time for much vegetative growth. For this reason, the plant stays small. PAC Penja is covered with buds and rather small clusters, but nonetheless the plant appears weak. The foliage is small and light green.